Angry birds12's Tributes
Foreward This page contains the complete list of Angry birds12 (Previously known as Brony12). Each tribute listed includes their gender, age, best weapon , overall summary and best and worst placement*. Please don't take/use any tributes on this page with out Angry birds12's permision. To see all of these tributes in action, read Angry birds12's Tribute Hunger Games. .* Placements from over 3 months ago will not be counted unless they were victor. 1st Generation Tributes In District order. (Excluding District 0) District 1 Yuri Ling Female Age: 16 Best Weapon: Poison darts and a blow gun. Summary: Yuri is a Career tribute of a Asian backround. She is very in touch with her roots. Yuri plans to slowly betray the Careers by poisoning them. She also did experimenting with poisons to see which ones were toxic. Placements: None Blade Johnson Male Age: 17 Best Weapon: Spear Summary: Blade is a soft Career. He plans on staying in the backround and not killing boyfriend/girlfriend tributes till the end as to not get enemies who want revenge. None the less Blade's sadistic side sometimes takes control. Placements: None Bliss Creme (Victor) Female Age: 16 Best Weapon: Throwing Knives Summary: A major flirt, Bliss plans to join the Careers and get the men of the group to do her work for her by seducing them. Bliss' disadvantages are the fact that she is adumb blonde and couldn't kill her long time friend Syr Wrath. Placements: None Syr Wrath Male Age: 16 Best Weapon: Sword Summary: Syr is a strong, powerfull Career who plans o nkilling almost anyone to win. His one fatal flaw, Bliss, he's in love with her but never had the guts to tell her. Syr hopes to get the courage to tell her in the arena. Placemensts: None Sparkle Cape Female Age: 16 Best Weapon: Bow and arrow Summary: Sparkle only wants to be a Career to get back home. She isn't a bloodthirsty killer and hopes to convince the Careers to spare some lives. Her parents bribed the District so she could be reaped as they wanted a victor. Placements: None Blake Scarr Male Age: 18 Best Weapon: Sword Summary: Blake is a cold-hearted bloodthirsty killing machine. He's a total Career with a extensive training to match. He plans on killing the Careers off by going off with someone alone, killing them and blaming it on someone else. Placements: Best- 16th Worst- 16th District 2 Courtney Thorna Female Age: 17 Best Weapon: Deception/Seduction Summary: Much like Bliss, Courtney plans on getting what she wants by seducing the men of the Career pack. But, unlike Bliss, Courtney plans on murdering them when she has their trust. A classic popular girl, Courtney is mean to other girls and is always worried about how she looks. Placements: Best- 24th (Out of 28) Worst- 24th (Out of 28) Brass Sater Male Age: 18 Best Weapon: Any close range weapon Summary: Brass comes from a family were he has two older brothers that are victors. Brass plans to be the third. Brass will do anything to win and will lead the Career pack. Although his is skilled with many weapons and is strong, Brass has soem weaknesses. Brass doesn't know how to be hungry and is very cocky. Placements: Miley Gold Female Age: 18 Best Weapon: Throwing Knives Summary: Miley is a killing machine. She a master of about every weapon, she's strong, fast and a amazing swimmer. She's the absolute perfect Career but, being from a wealthy family she doesn't know how to be hungry and is very arrogent. In most games she is reaped with her identical twin brother, George, whom she won't kill. She has also secretly killed kids in her distritc with household items. Placements- None George Gold Male Age: 18 Best Weapon: Mace Summary: George, much like his sister Miley, is ruthless and plans to wi nthe games in any way possible. He's also a womanizer and is prone to breaking girls hearts. George and his sister are very close and George would go pycho if she died. Placements- None Trina Smith Female Age: 17 Best Weapon: Spear Summary: Trina is the exact oppisite of what a District 2 career should be; she detests killing and any sort of violence. Although she was trained for he games incase she was reaped Trina is not a killer. She plans to sneak away fro mthe Careers on the first night with some supplies and Dare. Placements- None Dare Ward (Victor- Signature Tribute) Male Age: 17 Best Weapon: Sword Summary: Dare has been best friends with Trina since they were little and has a cruch on her (Trina has one on him as well). He also dislikes killing like her and plans to betray the Careers o nteh first night by killing one of them, taking some supplies and then sneaking off with Trina. Placements: Best: 1st Worst: none District 3 Destiny Bow (Victor) Female Age: 13 Best Weapon: Agility Summary: Destiny is an orphan who has onyl a few friends at school including Gauge. Destiny is also an extremly fast runner and can beat the 18 year olds at her school. She wants to ally with Gauge but will avoid Volt at all costs. Placements: Best- 1st Worst- 9th Gauge Down Male Age: 15 Best Weapon: Traps Summary: Gauge is an intellegent tribute who plans on allying with Destiny and setting up traps where ever he goes. He doesn't know his younger brother Volt Down is a cunning tribute. Gauge will realize this though if they are in the same games thogu hand would make sure he and Destiny would avoid him and his evil ways at all costs. Placements: Best- 11th Worst- 11th Electra Thunder Female Age: Best Weapon: Knife Summary: The werid girl at school, Electra never really had any friends. She's also not the brightest tribute and will ally with Volt and do whatever he wants her to. She dosen't realize what's going on around her untill its too late. She's too trusting but can make up for it with quick feet in a fight and the ability to make snares. Electra's parents don't really like her all that much and so Electra can become depressed sometimes. Placemetns: none Volt Down Male Age: 12 Best Weapon: His wits Summary: Volt is a young tribute but can stillhold his own in a fight with a Career when he only has knife. around his family at home Volt acts sweet and innocent but secretly trains for the Hunger games and can't wait to win them. Volt's first priority will be the Careers and he plans to eliminate them with clever plans. Placements: none District 4 Aquamarine Summerton (Signature Tribute) Female Age: 16 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: Aquamarine is perfect at everything she'e ver tried, she wants the Hunger Games to be the same way. She's a Career tribute but, not a blood thirsty one. She plans to join the Careers so they can take her to the end/victory. Her fatal flaw is her cockyness. Placements: Best- 2nd Worst- None Blue West Male Age: 18 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: Blue saved a family from drowning when he was young, now he thinks he's the best tribute to walk this Earth. He's a master with Career type weapons and is phyisicly fit. Blue is very overconfident and will porbably get himself killed by walking into a trap. Placements: none Ronda Grouge (Dual Victor- Retired but can be used upon request) Female Age: 16 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: Ronda is the younger sister of Dondo and came from a abusive father who brutaly trained them for the games. Ronda is strong from this and is prepared to win as 2nd in command of the Career pack. She loves Dondo and was heartbroken when he volunteered when she was reaped anyways. Placements: Best: 1st (Twice) Dondo Grouge (Retired but can be used upon request Male Age: 18 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: Dondo is the older brother of Ronda and instead of becoming more strong/detirmined from his father's abusive, Dondo turned evil. He became the school bully and despretly wanted to enter the Hunger Games. He volunteered even though Ronda was reaped because it was his last chance. He plans to lead the Career pack with an iron fist. Placements: Best- 7th Worst- 22nd Oceania Waves Female Age: 16 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: Oceania's parents wanted to prevent Oceania from becoming an evil Career, they failed. One day Oceania's friends showed her their training center, somewhere Oceania was never allowed to go near. Oceania decided she wanted to be a Career and began training with weapons and turned evil. She volunteered, shocking her parents. Placements: none River Blue Male Age: 17 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: Blue has had lots of Career training and is skilled with many weapons. He's very cocky and ignorant though and is prone to falling for traps. He hopes to prove to his brother during the games that he's the better sibling. Placements: none District 5 Adenine "Addie" Boulvie Female Age: 15 Best Weapon: Bow and arrow Summary: Addie's life seems to be perfect, that's far from the truth. Addie is insane ever since she accidently killed her best friend. At school she's the most popular student and has many friends. At night she abuses her family. Her family was so frightenede they bought her a "Magical" amulet that keeps her insanity in check most of the time. Placemetns: none Cytosine Johntson Male Age: 15 Best Weapon: Knife Summary: Cytosine is very curious, curious to know what Addie is hidding, in the games he plans to secretly follow her untill he finds out her secret. But as the expression goes, "Curiosity killed the cat...". Cytosine is good fighter though. Placements: none District 6 Hope Perquin Female Age: 14 Best Weapon: Blow gun with toxic darts Summary: Hope is a young tribute that plans to make a large/strong enough alliance to fight the Careers. She's great at inspiring people and can be very persasive. She lacks the strength to fight at close combat very well though. Placements: none Mac Williams Male Age: 18 Best Weapon: Bare Hands Summary: Mac is a bloodthirsty monster who killed children at his orphanage. His scars come from a child who he tried to kill who put up a fight. Mac lives in an insane asylum and plans on slaughtering all the tributes in the arena, starting with the Careers. Placements: none District 7 Isa Wood Female Age: 15 Best Weapon: Axe Summary: Isa has ADHD and was bullied by Stone her entire life. She tuned her sorrow into art and it sold very well puttin her family firmly in the upper class. Her art skills will come in handy when she'll need to camofaluge herself in the arena. Placemetns: Best- 3rd Worst- None Stone Wore Male Age: 16 Best Weapon: Anything Sharp Summary: Stone is a criminal in District 7 and when he isn't spending prison time he's at school, bullying kids like Isa. He's a theif who steals from homes and stores. In the arena he will hide for a few days and then seperate one member of the Careers from the others and kill them to get their supplies. Placements- none District 8 Raquel Numez Female Age: 17 Best Weapon: Sword Summary: A rich daughter who was forced to live in Panem when her father wasn't allowed to leave after visiting the textile factories that supply his clothing chain in Mexico. She's snobbish, uptight and rude who's only real skill is sword wielding. She plans to hoard the Career's supplies and her surplus sponser gifts in the arena. Placements- None Down Smith (Signature Tribute) Male Age: 12 Best Weapon: Throwing Knives Summary: Down comes from a hard working family in Dsitrict 8. he plans to ally with a trustworthy person in the arena. Down is fast and smart but is afraid of losing friends. Down is also secretly a Captiol hater. He is in love with Spring Howards from District 9. Placemetns- None District 9 Spring Howards (Dual Victor-Signature Tribute-Retired but can be used upon request) Female Age: 12 Best Weapon: Knife Summary: Spring is a sweet girl who, like Down, comes from a poor, hardworking family. She has a little sister she would do anything to get back to. She's a brave tribute who isn't afraid of a fight and plans to ally with someone trustworthy. In love with Down Smith. Placements: Best- 1st (twice) Worst- 14th Mable Frost Female Age: 17 Best Weapon: Bow and arrow Summary: Mable is from a large family whom she takes care of, she hunts and forges in the woods while her father does back-breaking work in the grain fields of 9. She was teaching her oldest younger sibling how to hunt. She vows to get home alive and has a weak spot for younger tributes since she has so many younger siblings. Placemetns- Best- 18th Worst- none Sam Jones Male Age: 16 Best Weapon: Spear Summary: Sam is from a realitivly poor family and has one younger sister who he would die for. She would commit suicide if sam died in the games. Sam is brave and will only ally if the tribute is completely trustwrothy. He's also a strong tribute and a force to be wreckoned with. Placements- Best: 8th Worst: 23rd District 10 Amanda Richards Female Age: 15 Best Weapon: Pitchfork Summary: Amanda is a animal lover and knows how to tame any animal fairly easily. She's smart and a great rider on animals to make up for her severe lack of speed on foot. She plans to go the farthest point of the arena and hide rather then fight. Placements: none Everest Strong (Signature tribute) Male Age: 18 Best Weapon: Pitchfork/Spear Summary: Everest is a hrad-willed tribute who will stop at nothing to get home. He plans on secretly following the Career pack and kill them one by one when their seperated untill they figure out their being followed, then he'll get as far away from them as possible. Placements: Best- 4th Worst- None District 11 October Fest Age: 18 Best Weapon: Sythe Summary: October is the older brother and fellow tribute Summer. He plans on sacraficing himself to save her. He'll protect her to the death and won't let any other tribute take her off alone. He secretly held cokcfights back at home, whih his sister did not like at all. He doesn't really want to ally with anyone what so ever but will do so because his sister really does. Placements: Best: 16th Worst- None Summer Fest Age: 17 Best Weapon: Sythe Summary: Summer is October's younger sister and knows of his plan of savig her and plans to save him. She will not reveal her plan til lthe end and kill herself before he has the chance to kill himself. She hates working out in the fields. Summer also plans on allying with some trustworthy people in the arena. Placements: Best- 6th Worst- None District 12 Velma Ready (Signature Tribute) Age: 16 Best Weapon: Knife Summary: Velma is a true rebel, she plans on rebeling in the arena and escaping. She is a smart, sneaky tribute and is a tough match for any Career. She plans to ally with another rebel in the arena. Back in the Seam of District 12 she snuck across the fence to forge for food to eat. Velma isn't afraid to say what's on her mind or fight. She's Angry birds12's faveorite rebel tribute. Placements: Best- 5th Worst- None Rick Patterson Age: 15 Best Weapon: Stealth Summary: Rick is a stealthy rebel. He's the master of being quiet. He plans on stalking a group of tributes and steal their supplies. He'll fight/kill the weak tributes but flee from tough ones. He secretly hates the Capitol and hides it unlike Velma. Rick is very poor back in 12 and so he steals from wealthy people, that's the reason Rick is such a stealthy tribute. Placements: Best- 23rd Dallas Tinsle (Victor) Age: 14 Best Weapon: Bow and arrow Summary: Dallas was raisied in the well-to-do part of District 12 and rarely set foot in the Seam. Her friend taught her how to hunt and even thoguh she's young, Dallas is a strong, brave tribute. She'll get a realtivly large alliance to make sure she isn't an easy target and will avoid all Careers at any cost. She isn't one for confrontation but will in a fight. Placements: Best- 1st Mike Wear Age: 17 Best Weapon: Pick axe Summary: Mike is a Career hater, he'll do anything to kill all the Careers in the games. He hates how Districts 1, 2 and 4 are pampered while the others starve. His family died when he was younger but he blackmailed the mayor to let him into the mines early so he can use a pick axe, explusives and he's pretty strong. Mike wants to go it alone in the arean and won't ally with anyone. Placements: Best- 22nd District 13 Emily Harris Age: 15 Best Weapon: (Other then a gun) Knife throwing Summary: Emily is a District 13 slave. She belives the president of 13 is the divine ruler of the world and Emily worriships her. Since Emily went through soilder training she can use a wide variety of weapons and is strong. Emily has issues that if she's not incharge she gets really mad, Emily also has a crush on her District partner Austin. Emily is also a total rebel and plans on getting her alliance out of the arena together. Placemetns- None Austin Mach Age: 15 Best Weapon: (Other then a gun) Sword Summary: Austin hates the Hunger Games, and plans on being open about it during his interview. He plans on forming an alliance and escaping the arena together. He'll take out any Career he meets and isn't afraid of them. He knows many survival and fighting skills thanks to his soilder training. He's a little cocky and a little obessed with Career killing though. Placemetns- none Capitol Mimli Harrison Age: 16 Best Weapon: Sword Summary: Mimli is the daughter of a game maker and she plans on getting all the information on the arena before she's sent in. Her father will most likely not sick wild mutts on his own daughter which gives her a large advantage over other tributes. Mimli can use a sword and plans on showing the Careers that skill to be excepted into the pack. Placements: None Derek Hofhouse Age: 13 Best Weapon: Knife Summary: Derek does not like killing. He gives money to charities to donate money to the poor in the Districts. He is good with camoflauge and plasn on hiding the whole games and avoiding other tributes. He'll avoid alliances and just flee from a fight. He would only ally witha very trustworthy tribute. Placements: None District 0 Aquila Melina Age: 16 Best Weapon: Bow and arrow Summary: Aquila is a crafty tribute who can get everything she needs from the nature. She's good with cold climates being from 0 and is good at hunting and fishing. She'a great forger as well. She hates jabberjays and can't stand to think her family might be hurt. She'll keep away from other tributes in the games and forgo the cornucopia. Placements: None Sliver Wolfmist Age: 18 Best WEapon: His teeth Summary: Sliver was kidnapped as a child and genticly mutated by the capitol making him half-wolf. He never talks and is an outcast. He was accused of of killing children when it wasn't him. Adults shun him and kids bully him. Sliver is skilled with his bare hands and a knife in fighting though Placements: None Any District Tiffany Case Age: 18 Best Weapon: Anything Sharp Summary: I wrote a really long thing o nher page so please just read that because I have no Idea how I'm going to summarize it. (It's really''long...) A good way to put it is Tiffany is a strong leader and fighter... She's trained all her life.... Placemetns- Best: 21st Domino Opaque Age: 17 Best Weapon: Sythe Summary: Domino is a trained assain for the capitol who refused to to make a kill, because of this the reapings were rigged and Domino was sent to the games. Because of his assain training his very athletic and good with plenty of weapons. Domino is not a Career though. None Ebony Bronze Age: 17 Best Weapon: Manipulation Summary: Ebony came from a family of victors who all played the games smart. Ebony, a Career, pans to do the same. A master of weaponry and deception, Ebony is a big threat to other tributes in the arena. Ebony secretly feels pressure from her family to continue the line of victors. None Marble Brazen Age: 18 Best Weapon: Mace Summary: TBA None Second Generation Tributes This section contains tributes that AB12 has created after creating his original tributes. They are considered his "new tributes". Angry birds12 will still use his old tributes as well. District 1 Kennedy Topaz Age: 18 Best Weapon: Khopesh Summary: TBA Best Placement: None Lucas Stunner Age: 17 Best Weapon: Seduction Summary: TBA Best Placement: None District 2 My Second Generation District 2 Tributes Myra Sulfur Age: 17 Best Weapon: Throwing Knives Summary: TBA Best Placement: None Cynas Zinc Age: 18 Best Weapon: Machete Summary: TBA Best Placement: None Brooklyn Cobblestone Age: 17 Best Weapon: Throwing Knives Summary: TBA Best Placement: None Phoenix Bismuth Age: 17 Best Weapon: War Axe Summary: TBA Best Placement: None District 4 My Second Generation District 4 tributes. Each pair of District partners are designed to be submited together due to combatiblity, Karen and Nicholas. Or their morals, Natalie and Reed. Or due to the fact that they are siblings, Flow and Drift. Out of the six tributes from this District only one chooses not to ally with the Career pack. The others do; Karen, Nicholas and Drift being completly evil while Natalie and Flow have some morals. District 4 is my thrid faveorite District. If I ever enter any of these tributes into someone's games, it is quite the honor because I reserve these tributes for games I deem worthy for them. 'THESE TRIBUTES MAY NOT BE USED IF I SAY: "Take some off of my tributes page."''' Natalie Brine Age: 18 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: TBA Best Placement: 8th Reed Crest Age: 12 Best Weapon: Trident or bow and arrows Summary: TBA Best Placement: None Karen Ripple Age: 17 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: TBA Best Placemnet: None Nicholas Bay Age: 18 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: TBA Best Placement: None Flow Levee Age: 16 Best Weapon: Nets Summary: TBA Best Placement: None Drift Levee Age: 17 Best Weapon: Trident Summary: TBA Best Placement: None District 5 My second generation District 5 tributes are considered a group only submited together. While Trintiy can be submited by herself and Falcon and Tessa could be submited together Eric will only be submitted if Tessa and Falcon are in the same games. The dynamics and history between the three (Falcon, Eric and Tessa) is interesting and by themselves, I believe the tributes don't really work. Therefore these tributes will only be submited to quells. Tessa Powers Age: 15 Best Weapon: Knife Summary: A heartbroken tribute, her boyfriend was tricked into think she was cheating on him weeks before the reapings. Tessa hopes to reconcile with him in the arena. Tessa is a athletic, smart tribute. Tessa once dated Eric Heat but broke up with him for several reasons. Tessa comes from a moderatly wealthy family and was never on the brink of starvation like the others. She also never had to work like the other kids. Placements: None Falcon Generate Age: 15 Best Weapon: Knife Summary: Falcon was heartbroken when he thought Tessa was cheating on him, and he hasn't spoken to her since. Falcon's family isn't poor, but not rich and FAclon has had to work in the power plants because of this, giving him big muscles that he can use in the arena; fighting, carrying supplies, etc. Falcon is also pretty popular but chooses to hand out with his own group of friends. Trinity Heart Age: 16 Best Weapon: Knife Summary: TBA Extra images District 1 banner.png|District 1 Tributes District 2 Banner.png|District 2 Banner District 3 banner.jpg|District 3 Banner District 4 Banner.png|District 4 Banner District 12 Banner.png|District 12 Tribute Banner Fave_Tributes.png|My Signature Tributes Polls: Who is your favorite signature tribute? Spring Howards Down Smith Aquamarine Summerton Velma Ready Dare Ward Everest Breeze Trivia *The first tributes Angry birds ever made were Spring Howards and Sam Jones *His last regular District (1-capitol) tribute he ever made was Everest Breeze *Angry birds rejected tributes are; Bree Reynolds, Lydia Pierce, Daniel Swords, Gergory Krylov, Anna Krylov, Emma Death, Aqua Sea, Stain Grain and Metal Coil. *Originaly; Aquamarine Summerton, Sparkle Cape, Cytosine Johnston, Adenine Boulvie, River Blue and Raquel Numez were nothing like they are now. *Angry birds12's least favorite tributes (He still likes them, just doesn't want them to win) are; Blake Scar, Courtney Thorna and Mac Williams. *Angry birds12 has a total of 8 victors. Ronda (twice), Spring (Twice), Dallas, Destiny, Dare and Bliss Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters